Some old freinds Return
by shinamurai
Summary: the titans haven't seen any action since slade's defeat..... but one day their comm-link finnaly beeps... where will they go now, what villains will they have to beat? read on ----
1. Trouble Finaly!

Disclaimer: So far, the characters that are not mine are the titans, and mad Mod.I dont own them blah blah blah. The only character that IS mine is the squirrel, his name is Jo, say hi to Jo.

Author's Note: This story takes place a year after slade was defeated, the intro bascially explains whats been going on. This is my second story. Both of my stories are still in progress and both are on the bad side. (the other one can be found in the Tales of Symphonia video game link) Please R&R and tell me of your complaints (or anti-complaints) that you have. :P Tahnk you!!!

It's been a year since Slade was defeated; a year without out criminals, leaving heroes with no work. The titans sat in the "T" tower, silent, each minding their own business. Robin working on his martial arts on a dummy, Cyborg lifting weights, Starfire gorging herself with her alien food, Raven meditating, and Beast Boy drooling on the couch. The air was stagnant until Beast Boy broke the silence, "Man, there hasn't been a single bad guy this entire year. Oh no! If there's no criminals then that means there's no need for heroes, and if there's no need for heroes then the Titans will have to break up, but if the Titans break up, then what will the city do if a bad guy does come back? We're all doomed!"

Robin let up his Karate chops and said, "Heh heh heh. Relax Beast Boy; the titans aren't breaking up just yet. You never know, maybe there's someone out there that still…" He was interrupted by a beeping in the background

"Sorry to break up you're little tea party but we've got trouble," Cyborg said. Everyone ran to their teen communicators, all excited for some action.

As Robin got up, he asked, "Where's the danger cyborg?"

"It's in the school downtown," Cyborg answered.

Raven stopped her meditation, "School? Who would be attacking a …." Just as Raven picked up her communicator, an image flashed in her head. An image of a former villain. It was mad Mod.

Starfire just finished biting off her last bite, "Wuft ish va mathr Vravn?" She finally gulped down her food, "Is there something wrong? Is there something you wish to tell us?"

Raven just picked up her communicator, and grunted, "I'm fine. Let's go."

Robin gave Raven a sarcastic angry look, "Hey, that's my line!"

And so ends the first chapter.... what will the titans find at the school? To find out read the next chapter... (when its up) Please Review, now that you have read


	2. School Play?

Authors Note: Welcome to chapter two. Im glad that you chose to continue reading. That means one of two things. One: you like my first chapter and decided to read on. or Two: You hated the first chapter, and decided to come to the second chapter just to flame me. BTW: Jo isn't in this chapter. But he will be back! (because i know you all love him.

When the titans arrived at the school they noticed something unexpected. There were no people screaming, there were no buildings burning, just an empty playground and a squirrel scampering by. "There doesn't look like any danger," Cyborg looked confused, "Maybe the communicators are broken or something."

Robin and the other titans were confused as well, "Either way, we should still check it out, let's go in." But when they got to the door it was locked. "Hmm, obviously someone's trying to keep us out. Hmm? Where's Beast-B…." Robin turned around and saw a big green ram charging at them. "Everyone moved out of the way!" Beast-Boy crashed into the door and blew it open. "Good work Beast-Boy"

Beast-Boy sat down in dizzy and confused, "Sure… any-time…"

The titans walked down the halls but noticed that there weren't any students in the classrooms. Beast-Boy who had turned himself into a dog was sniffing around for clues.

Robin asked, "Did you find anything Beast-boy?"

"Yeah, these kids need to learn about something called deodorant," answered Beast-Boy

Raven, who had been standing over his shoulder said, "Well, they're not the only ones."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Sniffed his own armpits, " I don't stink, do I?"

"Enough you two," Robin interrupted, "Beast-Boy, did you find anything?

"Uhh, yeah. They all went that way." He pointed down that hall towards the theater.

"Maybe they're having a school play today?" Cyborg suggested.

The titans went into the theater, and sure enough, all the kids were there. They had come just in time, the play had not yet started. They all waited there for a few minutes, when finally something happened. The doors behind them all shut, and the giant projecter screen came down, and the image of swirling black and white lines appeared. And finally a voice was projected from the speakers, a voice that the titans had known too well.

"Well hello, my puppies."

Viola! Chapter two. hmm... hypnotic screen? puppies? i wonder who it could be. If you don't know already then chapter three is coming soon. TTFN! (please review again, even if you've alreadyreviewed the first chapter)


End file.
